With continued miniaturization of semiconductor devices, there has been an increased demand for ultra-shallow junctions. For example, tremendous effort has been devoted to creating better activated, shallower, and more abrupt source-drain extension junctions to meet the needs of modern complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
To create an abrupt, ultra-shallow junction in a crystalline silicon wafer, for example, amorphization of the wafer surface is desirable. Generally, a relatively thick amorphous silicon layer is preferred because fewer interstitials from the ion implant will remain after a solid-phase epitaxial growth as part of a post-implant anneal. A thin amorphous layer can lead to more interstitials residing in an end-of-range area beyond the amorphous-crystalline interface. These interstitials may lead to transient enhanced diffusion (TED) of ion-implanted dopants, causing a resultant dopant profile (e.g., P-N or N-P junction) to deepen and/or lose a desired abruptness. As a result, a thinner amorphous layer can adversely increase short channel effects in electronic devices. The interstitials may also lead to the formation of inactive clusters which, particularly in the case of boron, can reduce dopant activation. The interstitials beyond the amorphous-crystalline interface not removed during the activation anneal may combine to form complex end-of-range damage. This damage can lead to junction leakage and yield loss mechanisms. The damage may evolve during later thermal processes by emitting interstitials which can lead to further dopant diffusion and dopant deactivation.
It has been discovered that a relatively low wafer temperature during ion implantation is advantageous for amorphization of a silicon wafer. In current applications of ion implantation, wafers are typically cooled during the implantation process by a gas-assisted process using a water chiller. In most cases, such cooling techniques put the wafer temperature between the chiller temperature (e.g., 15° C.) and a higher temperature having an upper limit imposed to preserve photoresist integrity (e.g., 100° C.). Such a higher temperature may enhance a self-annealing effect, i.e., the annihilation (during the implant) of Frenkel pairs (vacancy-interstitial pairs created from ion beam bombardments). Since amorphization of the silicon occurs only when a sufficient number of silicon atoms are displaced by beam ions, the increase of Frenkel pair annihilation at high temperatures works against the much needed amorphization process, resulting in a higher dose threshold for amorphization and therefore less than ideal shallow junctions.
With other parameters being the same, the thickness of an amorphous silicon layer may increase with decreasing implantation temperature due to a reduction of the self-annealing effect. Thus, better process control and prediction of device performance may be achieved.
Rapid thermal anneals, in which the wafer is heated to, for example, 1000° C. in 5 seconds, have commonly been used to activate implanted dopants. Diffusion-less anneals are becoming preferred post-implant processes, wherein the temperature of a wafer is ramped up much faster (e.g., to 1000° C. in 5 milliseconds) using, for example, a laser or flash lamps, as a heat source. These extremely rapid thermal processes act so quickly that the dopants do not have time to diffuse significantly, but there is also less time for the implant damage to be repaired. It is believed that low-temperature ion implantation may improve the extent of implant damage repair during such diffusion-less anneals.
Other reasons for low-temperature ion implantation also exist.
Although low-temperature ion implantation has been attempted, existing approaches suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, low-temperature ion implantation techniques have been developed for batch-wafer ion implanters while the current trend in the semiconductor industry favors single-wafer ion implanters. Batch-wafer ion implanters typically process multiple wafers (batches) housed in a single vacuum chamber. The simultaneous presence of several chilled wafers in the same vacuum chamber, often for an extended period of time, requires extraordinary in-situ cooling capability. Pre-chilling an entire batch of wafers is not an easy option since each wafer will experience a different temperature increase while waiting for its turn to be implanted. In addition, extended exposure of the vacuum chamber to the low-temperature wafers may result in icing from residual moisture. In a research environment, some low-temperature ion implantation has been performed in single-wafer ion implanters, often on small substrates mechanically held on sample manipulators. However, such research implementations do not have to consider high, production-worthy throughput of large substrates with low metal and particulate contamination.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a solution for low-temperature ion implantation for use in single-wafer high-throughput ion implanters which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.